1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-96919 discloses a known shielded conductor path with a plurality of wires surrounded by a tubular shield made of a braided wire. Terminal fittings are connected with ends of the respective wires and are accommodated in a housing. A cable is formed by twisting an end of the shielding member and is branched off from the conductor path. A grounding terminal then is secured to an end of the branched cable and is connected with a grounding member, such as a body or a piece of equipment.
The above-described construction for branching a grounding circuit from a conductor path requires the connection of a grounding terminal and the connection of the housing with a mating housing. Thus the known construction requires several operation steps, and presents poor operational efficiency.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve operational efficiency.